IBC-13 making itself as the feel-good network
March 29, 2014 After making its presence felt in the local TV scene in recent years, sequestered TV network IBC-13 is home to the PBA and NBA, it aims to be a strong number three and climb up to beat its long-established rivals at the ratings game this year with new shows this summer to bolster the network's aggressive programming lineup in a bid to challenge giant rivals in the industry, in a recent press conference at Dish in Rockwell.. Mutya Orquia star in Carita de Angel and Janella Salvador top-billed in Janella in Wonderland In a press conference last Saturday, IBC-13 President and Chief Executive Officer Boots Anson-Roa unveiled the network’s aggressive stance to the Philippine TV industry by challenge the dominance of ABS-CBN Corp. and GMA Network, Inc. at the top of the TV ratings charts, because IBC-13 is now becoming the third giant network and new thrust is producing their own soap opera genre and offer only ‘feel-good’ shows to viewers, paid most of its obligations and acquired its franchise. “Our goal is to overtake the competition and no happy at all because it made by giving viewers something new, something they will look good and feel good to watch TV like IBC-13,” Boots told reporters that is still controlled by the Philippine Government's share about privatization. She said that is keeping up for privatization and more new shows will be launched this year to prove that the network is armed and ready to take on the two other networks for a battle for TV ratings. True to its mission, IBC-13 shows are Pinoy-friendly and good values, while remaining feel-good viewing habit. “Hindi kami magpapahuli. (We will not be left behind.) We want to prove that IBC-13 is a third giant network whose fighter with a vengeance, and we can provide shows that have more quality, more originality and more excitement,” she said. IBC-13 business unit head Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo concentrated that her network's programs were still in the money-networks and what about the money-maker. As long as it carries the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA), the popular professional basketball league now airing only each one game every Saturday from 3:30 to 5:30 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m. Sure, the PBA keeps this station afloat financially because despite the games; also increased popularity there is still the male audience for basketball in this country. Since, if you have the PBA occupying a large chunk of the weekend primetime schedule, while improve your primetime programming. The word is in IBC-13's feel-good programming mix, 30% will be devoted to news and current affairs, 70% remaining into heavy dramas and light entertainment and 20% to sports. They noted that over the past year, IBC-13 has significantly increased its viewership ratings and established its position as a strong number three in the country’s Philippine television industry. This, they said, is evidenced by the rise of its popular programs, PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, DMZ-TV, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar as the top rating programs for primetime weekends, as well as weeknight top-raters like the news program Express Balita and the hit fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. IBC-13 is also airing cartoon, anime and tokusatsu shows for kids, and the swash-buckling Pinoy action movies Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday nights at 10:30 p.m. For the first quarter of the year, IBC-13 beefs up its feel-good programming habit with a wide array of shows across all time blocks. Last September 30, 2013, it started airing its heartwarming fantaserye about an angel Carita de Angel, the Philippine remake of the 2000 hit Mexican telenovela and centering on family and values. Starring Kapinoy child actress Mutya Orquia. The series airs weeknights at 5:45 p.m., as pre-programming to Express Balita. So the kids who can watch after doing their homework whose learn a lesson and coming home from school. Also last January 6, this will be airing its very first prime-time fantaserye, Janella in Wonderland, top-billed by Be Careful With My Heart star and now is IBC's very own primetime princess Janella Salvador, a girl who turning a teen mermaid tale under the sea. The fantasy series airs weeknights 7:45 p.m. after Express Balita. Since March 17, Janella in Wonderland will also dominated by Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. After that, the kilig-serye Crazy Little Thing Called Love which is based on the 2010 hit Thai film and now is the Philippine TV remake, is starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer which is started last March 10. Joining Mr. Maurer in the romantic drama series is the drama queen Cristine Reyes. The show airs weeknights at 8:30 p.m. after Janella in Wonderland and back-to-back with Claudine Barretto's nightly drama series Your Heart, My Love with Diether Ocampo, which begin airing last January 27. Meanwhile, IBC-13 will also challenge the dominance of GMA and ABS-CBN on the afternoon programming block with the launch of the children's fantasy drama series My Little Janella, the afternoon version of the prime-time fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, featuring child actress Abby Bautista in the lead as the little mermaid tale. The series starts on March 31, airing at 2:45 p.m. Aside from having new fantasy and drama series, IBC-13 also launched a new teen drama, Friends 4Ever, which began airing last March 2 (Sunday). Based on the revival of Gimik and T.G.I.S. The show featuring today's hottest teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. It airs Sundays, 3 p.m. after the feel-good musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! and before CelebrityDATCom, which both debuted last March 2. New news and public service Meanwhile, the news organization IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan has also announced several new shows including a morning show Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, which began airing last January 27. It revamped its morning news magazine program Happy Morning Hehey and renamed into feel-good habit Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?, an early morning show. It began airing last Jan. 27, and is hosted by the veteran broadcasters Jay Sonza, Atty. Batas Mauricio, Randy David, Cathy Eigenmann, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Jodi Sta. Maria and Dr. Edwin Bien. It airs weekdays from 5 a.m. to 7:45 a.m. Although the same news personalities as the anchor, there are the news programs Express Balita airs at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz and Snooky Serna-Go, and News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Czarinah Lusuegro. It airs weeknights at 11:30 p.m. to 12 midnight. IBC News and Current Affairs also launched a late-night new current affairs shows, including the return of travel show called Travel and Trade hosted by Cheska Garcia-Kramer premiered on April 3 and aired every Thursday at 12 midnight and of course, Kakampi Mo Ang Batas, a public service program about legal affairs and law office hosted by Atty. Batas Mauricio airs every Friday at 12 midnight beginning last October 18, 2013. CelebrityDATCom, hosted by veteran talk show host and Inquirer Entertainment columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas, the showbiz talk show returns on air and premiered last March 2, every Sunday at 4 to 5 p.m., is replete with showbiz happenings, lifestyle news and sports. Boots told us for Viva Entertainment chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. that IBC-13 will also air the third season of the long-running and top-rating franchise reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, beginning April 6 and airs every Sunday at 8 p.m., to be joined by the co-host is the Thai superstar Mario Maurer. Four judges held by Sam Concepcion, Paula Bianca, Gino Padilla and the theater-actress Jenine Desiderio, the brainchild of IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Viva Chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. to develop young and talented individuals, to help them excel in their talent in music. The contest would have representatives from Center for Pop Music Philippines as among the judges. The winners captivated the audience and judges with their voice quality, stage performance, timing and choreography as well as their perfect selection of songs. Rosario is encouraging the youth, in school and out of school, members of campus and other talents, age of 15 to 25 and above to join the singing contest. Auditions are held daily in all provincial stations nationwide. With Born to be a Superstar, Roa aims to turn IBC-13 around back to the glory days with its own pool of talents and as the No. 3 network. Fans who will see that launched the career of new singers, notably the season 1 grand prize winner Joshua Cadelina who is the top selling artist of Viva Records and now is the season 2 grand champion winner Shanne Velasco dubbed as the Singing Princess who is now one of the top selling artists of Vicor Music and as IBC talent. For the rest of this summer in 2014, Boots said IBC-13 will return of the most well-loved shows, including the the local version of the American reality cooking competition Hell's Kitchen, the Korean reality talent competition K-Pop Star Hunt and the kiddie reality search SM Little Stars. Noontime race When the past the noontime variety shows like Noontime Showtime, Alas Dose sa Trese, Lunch Break and Chowtime Na!, and now that IBC-13 relaunched a new noontime show that will go head-to-head against long-running noontime programs It's Showtime airing on ABS-CBN and Eat Bulaga! airing on GMA. The show is called APO Tanghali Na! and will feature a number of musical performances and games that will allow contestants to win huge cash prizes. Hosted by the much-awaited return of APO Hiking Society composed of Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo for OPM legends, along with their co-host are Rica Peralejo, Antoniette Taus, Bela Padilla and Alfred Vargas, APO Tanghali Na! will begin airing last January 25 and aired from Monday to Saturday at 12 high noon. Sunday variety show When IBC-13's most surprising maneuver was decision to relaunch a youth-oriented musical variety show that will go head-to-head against long-running Sunday musical variety show ASAP 19 airing on ABS-CBN and the other one is Sunday All-Stars also airing on GMA. The show is called Hey it's Fans Day! featuring an exciting song-and-dance performances from IBC's roster of young stars, James Reid, Nadine Lustre, Young JV and Yassi Pressman are four of vibrant music performers. Joining them are today's hottest teen stars from Friends 4Ever barkada (Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Superstar Circl''e winner Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga) as co-hosts and performers, plus ''Superstar Circle Final Four (Michelle Vito, Teejay Marquez, Elisse Joson and Marc Carlos de Leon) and the finalists of Born to be a Superstar are Joshua Cadelina, the much-awaited season 2 grand champion Shanne Velasco and Veejay Aragon, as well as Cherryz Mendoza, David Archuleta, Hazel Faith dela Cruz, Miguel Aguila, Sofia Andres, Andre Paras, Mavy and Cassy Legaspi, Coleen Garcia, Josh Padilla, etc. The Universal Motion Dancers and the Vicor Dancers puts in the dance numbers, Hey it's Fans Day! will begin airing last March 2 every Sunday from 12:15 p.m. to 3 p.m. Boots said IBC-13 is also preparing to added for the weekend primetime variety shows, including a dance music show DMZ-TV hosted by Cara Eriguel and Victor Anastacio, it will air Saturdays at 8:30 p.m. (simulcast over iDMZ 891) returns on air last January 11; and a musical show Dingdong n' Lani featuring Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha, will air Sunday at 9:30 p.m. debuted last March 2. “There’s more shows to come, and there are more, more, more reasons to tune in to IBC-13 where feel-good TV viewing habit gets more look good and feel good, more exciting and more heartwarming good,” she said. 'Fantaserye on Kapinoy Primetime (print ad)' :CARITA DE ANGEL (Mutya Orquia) :Raymond Bagatsing, Sam Pinto and Rodjun Cruz (left), Mutya Orquia (lead), Mitch Valdez, Richard Quan and Cherie Gil (right) :Monday to Friday 5:45PM :Before Express Balita :JANELLA IN WONDERLAND (Janella Salvador) :Andrei Felix and Bettina Carlos (left 1) :Victor Anastacio (left 2) :Marlo Mortel (left 3) :Kat Alano and Alfred Vargas as King Triton :Precious Lara Quigaman and Bobby Andrews (right 1) :Alyanna Angeles (right 2) :Sebastian (voiced by Elmo Magalona) and Zuma (voiced by Louise Abuel) (right 3) :Janella Salvador (lead) :Monday to Friday 7:45PM :After Express Balita :Kapinoy Primetime - IBC (www.ibc.com.ph)